Darkness
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Une enquête des plus sombre pour Le Chien De Garde de la Reine et son majordome. Des enfants immolés vivants, castrés, violés...Tout cela par une mystérieuse secte aux membres masqués. L'amour bestial d'un démon viendra entraver l'enquête...Ciel pourra t-il retrouver ces 'bêtes', et les achever ? Yaoi CielxSebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness : Chapitre 1 : **

...

Les flammes. Elles détruisent tout, saccagent. Elles brûlent mes parents, ma vie...

« Ahh ! » hurla Ciel, en ouvrant son œil saphir et son œil maudit.

Dans sa chambre, il faisait noir, toujours la même couleur. Il se leva et regarda derrière les rideaux de velours bleu roi. Dehors, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait un paysage endormi. Cependant, Ciel pu apercevoir Finnian, jouant avec de la neige. Il soupira et bailla. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ses nuits étaient agitées.

« Monsieur...il n'est que 6h du matin, reposez-vous. » conseilla Sebastian, en arrivant près de son maître.

Le comte ne répondit pas. En effet, depuis un certains temps, entre lui et son majordome, c'était très tendu. Une tension...sensuelle et presque même sexuelle. Sebastian avait avoué ressentir des choses pour Ciel. Des choses que le Comte n'avait aucune envie, ni même aucune idée.

« Dis, Sebastian, tu as envie de moi ? » demanda le Comte, en continuant de fixer le jardinier.

Soudain, il sentit une respiration chaude et quelque chose de dur contre son dos.

« Je suppose que c'est oui ! » conjectura Ciel, en caressant le rideau.

Les mains de Sebastian se faufilèrent sous son pyjama, touchant sa peau porcelaine. Voilà comment c'était entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines. Insupportable, et presque invivable.

Ciel fit face à son majordome, et...Paf ! Il le gifla. Le démon, surpris, regarda son maître avec méfiance et un regard meurtrier.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sale bête ! Je refuse d'être ta putain, sors d'ici ! »

Le diable sortit sans répondre mais revint quelques minutes après, une missive entre les mains...La Reine, une nouvelle enquête à l'horizon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Cette fiction est bien accueillie et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite...

…

« Une missive de la Reine, Bocchan ! »

Ciel prit la lettre en évitant le regard brûlant du démon. De plus, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus la bosse à son pantalon...Quel diable écœurant !

Le comte, s'asseyant sur son lit, commença la lecture :

« Mon Cher Comte,

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous. Depuis que vous avez eu vos 15 ans. Comment allez vous ? J'ai besoin de vos services, une fois encore. Pourriez vous résoudre cette affaire de l'ombre. Vous comprendrez avec les documents ci-joints. Je comte sur vous !

Victoria »

Soupirant légèrement, Ciel observa les documents joints et sa première impression...fut qu'il avait envie de vomir. Diverses photos d'enfants brûlés se présentaient là. Sur leurs corps nus, il y avait des marques de mutilations, et tout les garçons, avaient été castrés. Il s'agissait d'une secte inconnue et que, malgré les recherches et les efforts, nous n'arrivions pas à retrouver. Le pire, étaient qu'ils faisaient ça pour plaisir sexuel, d'après les diverses traces de sperme, blessures internes...Bref, des vrais porcs !

Ciel repoussa tout les documents et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Sebastian lu la lettre et étudia les documents avec rapidité.

« Ils ont des goûts particulier. Quels sont vos ordres ? »

Ciel releva la tête, épuisé. Il croisa le regard mystérieux du diable. Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha de Ciel qui ne se méfia pas, ni bougea. Il s'avança à quatre pattes et stoppa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Tu parles de goût particulier...Il faut qu'on stoppe cette secte et qu'ils meurent comme les sales pourriture qu'ils sont ! »

Le démon sourit à nouveau et caressa les mains de son maître en s'asseyant en face de lui. Il se permit même de faire ces gestes sans ses gants.

« Embrassez moi, je ne demande rien de plus ! »

Ciel leva ses yeux sur lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian. Le baiser dura longtemps et devint vite passionné. La langue de l'aîné titilla sa jumelle. Sebastian fit basculer son maître pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes.

« Stop ! » ordonna Ciel, en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse.

Sebastian se stoppa.

« Habille-moi, nous avons une affaire à résoudre ! »

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Coucou. Contente que cette fiction soit aussi bien accueillie. J'ai quelques informations à vous transmettre. En ce qui concerne ''A la manière de Sade'', ce n'est pas un arrêt définitif, c'est juste une pause. Et en ce qui concerne la publication de cette fiction, à partir de Lundi, elle deviendra beaucoup moins rapide et régulière car je reprends les cours et donc...le boulot -_- Mais bref, je pourrais publier Mardi matin, à la place de Lundi(occupée en soirée). Voili voilou, je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cette suite :

...

Le comte n'avait pas voulu déjeuner mais avait demandé de faire préparer ses affaires afin qu'il puisse rejoindre un moment sa résidence de Londres. Les domestiques ne les accompagnant pas, le Comte allait devoir rester seul avec son majordome, aux humeurs très changeantes.

Durant le voyage en calèche, Ciel avait du subir les envies de Sebastian. Il quémandait des bisous et des caresses, rien de plus, heureusement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à résidence, et après un bon thé, se mirent au travail. C'est dans les ruelles où se firent enlever les enfants que le diable et son contractant cherchèrent des indices. Ils ne trouvèrent ni traces, ni informations. Quelques prostituées s'attardaient sur le physique de Sebastian, en lui marmonnant des invitations sensuelles.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent bredouille, sans rien qui puisse faire avancer leur enquête. Ciel était agacé de ne rien avoir trouvé, et était plus épuisé que jamais.

« Bon, j'aimerais prendre mon bain afin d'aller rapidement me coucher ! » ordonna Ciel, en baillant.

« Comme vous voudrez, installez vous dans le salon pendant que je prépare votre bain. »

Ciel obéit et s'allongea dans le fauteuil rouge foncé. Là, il ferma ses yeux et attrapa un coussin qu'il serra fort contre lui. Il plongea ensuite dans un rêve, car tout était apaisant, l'air était suave et vous emmenait au pays du sommeil...Ou bien alors était-ce un cauchemar ? L'air suave vous empoisonnait, vous droguait...

Il y avait un cage, lui, du sang, des gens masqués et un démon. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents crochues...Ah ah ah ! Les rires se répercutèrent à ses oreilles.

« Monsieur ! » le secoua Sebastian, en essayant de le faire sortir de son rêve.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux, des larmes aux coins de ceux-ci. Ses mains avaient presque déchirées le coussin. Sa respiration était sifflante et irrégulière.

« Bocchan, je suis là, n'ayez pas peur. »

Le comte se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian ! » sanglotait-il, en suffoquant violemment.

« Respirez ! » ordonna l'aîné, paniquant un peu face à l'asthme de son maître.

Ciel avala de grandes goulées d'air et parvint à se calmer. Une fois tâche accomplie, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sebastian. Il devint rouge tomate et se dégagea un peu. La situation devenait vraiment invivable. Il y avait cette tension presque sexuelle entre eux. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ciel plongea sur ses lèvres, déboutonnant sa chemise. Sebastian voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire et le fit basculer au dessus de lui.

« Monsieur, vous avez vraiment envie de faire ça ? M'offrir votre virginité ? Une fois cela fait...nous ne pourrons plus reculer en arrière ! »

Ciel n'osait pas croiser le regard de son démon, de plus, il était gêné par la bosse présente devant lui. Il répondit aux questions de Sebastian, par un autre :

« Je dois...prendre ça en bouche ou tu vas me l'enfoncer ? »

Sebastian sourit face à l'innocence de son maître. Il caressa sa joue, en songeant qu'il avait diablement envie de lui...

« Vous pouvez me sucer, et comme mon membre sera glissant, je m'enfoncerai plus facilement en vous. »

Ciel déglutit face à ce langage. Il avouait ne jamais avoir entièrement réfléchi au sexe. Certes, un jour, il aurait des rapports avec Elizabeth, lui permettant d'avoir une descendance...mais jamais il n'avait réfléchi à comment il ferait, surtout pas avec Sebastian. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains. Il dégrafa lentement le pantalon de toile noire, et fit de même pour le sous-vêtements de son majordome. Là, il découvrit le membre dressé et gorgé de sang.

Il approcha sa bouche du pénis et engloba le gland humide. Il mit quelques coups de langues et sentit l'entre-jambe vibrer de plaisir à cet effet. Le comte continua sa quête, et enfin, le dard brûlant buta contre sa gorge. Ceci fit gémir de plaisir Sebastian qui avait la tête renversée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Après quelques vas et viens, il se redressa et observa son majordome qui ôtait son short. Il comptait passer au sérieux maintenant. Il prépara l'entrée de son Bocchan, lui suçant ou lui enfonçant des doigts, avec lesquels il effectua des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Ah...dépêche toi ! » s'écria Ciel, sentant la fatigue monter.

Sur ce, le diable s'enfonça sans se faire prier, faisant crier son maître de douleur.

« Bocchan, vous êtes si bon et si pure...Et avec cet angle, je vous pénètre plus profondément, goûtant ainsi chacune parcelles de votre douce virginité. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le démon jouit...

**Mais après cela, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole !**

…

N.D.A : Qui avait demandé un chapitre plus long XD ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Bon beh finalement je suis là, même si j'ai pas trop le moral, je publie quand même...Normalement, je devrai faire de même demain matin, comme j'avais quelque chose de prévu mais que c'est annulé...j'ai rien de mieux à faire ^^. bref, j'arrête de déballer ma vie, voici la suite :

…

Je suis dans la cage, le démon me regarde, affamé. Il me dégoûte, il ne pense qu'à me foutre. Ses mains gluantes parcourent mon corps pour le souiller.

« Au secours ! » criai-je.

Sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche et il me viola. Comme ça...devant des gens masqués.

« Au secours, au secours ! » hurlait Ciel, en donnant des coups dans tout les sens.

Il tapait contre quelque chose de dur, Sebastian allongé à côté de lui. Le comte ouvrit ses yeux et, voyant la bête, il tomba du lit.

« Au secours, au secours ! » hurla t-il.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il était souillé, sale. Sans s'arrêter, le comte courra et sortit de la résidence. Il faisait nuit noire, et il s'arrêta dans une ruelle, derrière une poubelle.

Sa respiration était sifflante et il faisait trop froid pour qu'il tente de se calmer. Ciel claqua des dents et entendit des bruits qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Des pas, Sebastian sûrement. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas le démon, mais une femme.

Elle était rousse de chevelure, aux yeux noisettes. Que faisait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Habillée d'une manière aussi étrange ? En effet elle portait une longue cape noire, assortie à son masque de Venise.

Elle lui tendit sa main, que le comte attrapa et serra avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit ? »

Ciel savait qu'il ne faisait pas son âge, mais tout de même ! Soudain, Sebastian apparu derrière elle, un brin de jalousie dans le regard.

« Lâchez-le ! » ordonna t-il, avec une voix cassante, tandis que son aura démoniaque se répandait un peu autour de lui.

Elle obéit face à la menace surhumaine présente devant elle. Le démon lui asséna un coup qui l'assomma...Voilà enfin une piste !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Bonjour, désolée, je suis vraiment à bout en ce moment, alors pardon si ce chapitre n'est pas terrible et que il est très court T_T. J'essaye de me rattraper au prochain, promis ! Merci pour vos reviews :)

…

Sebastian avait ramassé le corps inconscient de la femme, pour l'enfermer dans la cave de la résidence du comte. Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, apeuré et épuisé.

Cette femme était masquée, et voulait l'enlever. Serait-ce la même secte que lorsqu'il avait 8 ans ? Cet horrible anniversaire lui revint en mémoire : Des flammes, du sang, lui, un démon...un pacte !

Ses doigts caressèrent le pentacle et, comme par miracle, Sebastian apparut.

« Monsieur, pendant que j'interroge cette femme...veuillez vous reposer ! »

Ciel ne dit rien, se contenta juste de fixer le néant, un point très éloigné. Éloigné de tout, de cette vie, de cette affaire, de son majordome, de lui-même.

Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir sur terre. Il se recula vivement et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa près de la grande cheminée.

« My Lord, s'il vous plaît ! »

« TAIS TOI ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir...surtout pas d'un démon ! Va l'interroger et revient me voir une fois cela terminé. »

Le majordome s'inclina, une main sur le cœur, et disparut...

…

Dans la cave, il faisait froid. Enfin, pour les humains, pas pour le diable de majordome. L'inconnue était enchaînée au mur et semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle leva ses yeux noisettes, rencontrant les yeux vermillons. Le démon retira sa redingote, sa cravate et ses gants. Là, il s'accroupit devant l'étrangère, un regard séduisant.

« Alors, que vouliez vous à Mr le Comte ? » commença t-il, en faufilant ses doigts nus sous la cape noire.

Il sentit le tissu d'une robe, et frôla la jambe menue. Elle sourit, et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sebastian.

« Tu sais quoi petit toutou, tu peux te brosser pour avoir des informations. Même si tu es un démon, ou une bête de l'enfer, je ne dirais rien ! »

Sur ce, elle rigola et se recula. Sebastian se releva, s'éloigna en se rhabillant et, devant la porte, marmonna :

**« Lorsque tu mourras de faim, tu parleras ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Cela faisait longtemps que Ciel observait les flammes. C'était une danse macabre où seul le sang gagnait. A demi hypnotisé par les flammes noires-orangées, il se leva et approcha sa main de ces dernières. Lorsque ses doigts faillirent rencontrer la source chaude, une main blafarde le stoppa. Le regard du démon et du l'humain se rencontrèrent.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ciel plongea sur les exquises lèvres de Sebastian. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, sauvagement. L'aîné porta l'adolescent jusqu'au fauteuil où il se plaça au dessus de lui.

Il y eut un moment de réflexion de la part du diable, et l'instant suivant, lui et son maître étaient nus.

Il découvrit la verge tendue du comte et entreprit de lui faire une torride fellation. Sa langue joua avec son gland tandis que ses mains massaient ses bourses. Ciel attrapa sa bête par les cheveux et lui imposa un rythme plus rapide. L'instant suivant, il éjacula et Sebastian avala son sperme.

Ensuite, le diable de majordome commença à s'amuser avec l'anneau de chair de son contractant. Il effectua quelques vas et viens avec sa langue, et fit de même avec trois doigts, afin de l'habituer.

Puis, ce fut au sexe gorgé de sang de le pénétrer. Ciel soupira bruyamment et s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il le mordait presque, les fesses en arrière et douloureuses. Après quelques allées et venues douces, vinrent les brusques coup de butoir.

« Ahh...hmm...Je vais...je vais jouir Bocchan ! » s'écria Sebastian, le visage déformé par l'extase, et en collant son torse au dos de Ciel.

Quelques instants plus tard, une substance blanche et visqueuse coulait entre les fesses du comte. Ce dernier s'allongea, dos au démon, et s'endormit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

...

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla mais face au démon. Ils étaient tout les deux nus, les jambes emmêlées. Sebastian avait les yeux clos, semblant profiter du luxe que représentait le sommeil.

Ciel se redressa, attrapa la chemise du diable(N.D.A : Petit clin d'œil à toi, espèce de perverse qui m'en a fait baver !) et cacha sa nudité avec cette dernière.

« Sebastian, mon petit déjeuner ! » le secoua le comte, en baillant.

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux vermeils et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Ciel.

« Mon Ciel ! » murmura t-il, en fondant sur ses lèvres.

L'interpellé voulut le stopper mais il était trop fort, et ce fut finalement , les gargouillements du ventre de l'humain qui le stoppèrent...Après le petit déjeuner, Ciel questionna son majordome sur les infos qu'il avait obtenu de l'inconnue.

« Malheureusement, elle n'a rien dit, je la laisse mourir de faim, histoire qu'elle soit plus bavarde ! » répondit le démon, fière de son sadisme.

Décidément, Ciel et son enquête n'avançaient pas !

…

Toute l'après midi, Ciel s'était enfermé dans son bureau, en attention d'informations. Mais rien n'arrive, pas d'indice, rien...Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire...

…

Le comte Phantomhive, habillé avec des vêtements de pauvres petits garçons, attendait qu'on l'enlève. Rien que cela prouverait qu'il avançait... Il se trouvait dans la même ruelle que la nuit de sa ''fugue''. Adossé contre un mur, il entendait des pas.

Ca avait été décidé ainsi, Ciel devait se faire enlever et une fois dans la secte, Sebastian viendrait le sauver en même temps qu'il tuerait toutes les bêtes vils.

« Petit ! » résonna une voix aux oreilles de Ciel.

Il releva la tête,...devant lui, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes masqué l'observèrent...

On l'assomma...**Ce fut le Néant ! **

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

N.D.A : Moi : Espèce de kiwi, tu me laisse toute seule et tu joues à tes jeux de geek baaaaaaaahhh !

Kiwi : Mais quand je t'embête tu me tape les fesses XD !

Moi : Raaah, viens par lààààà !

-censure-

Bref, ce chapitre est écrit avec mon Kiwi(elle se reconnaîtra), qui a toujours rêvé de me faire ça en cosplay XD ! J'espère que vous aimerez, dans le prochain chapitre, l'enquête va avancer d'un très grand pas !

Ps : Ne faites pas attention aux conversations, nous sommes folles ^^' !

...

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Ciel feuilletait plusieurs dossiers, et avait mis son majordome au courant quant à son intention de se faire enlever. Perplexe mais convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, Sebastian acquiesça. Il informa aussi son Bocchan que la femme, malgré sa non-alimentation, n'avait pas voulu parler.

Les voilà alors qui se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, un bureau les séparant.

« Je crois que nous avons...autre chose à régler aussi. » commença le Comte, en se levant pour regarder le paysage derrière la fenêtre. Il entendit les pas du démon, et ses bras puissants vinrent enserrer sa taille. Leurs corps étaient collés sans aucune honte.

« Il faut que nous arrêtons de...coucher ensemble. C'est contraire à nos positions : Je suis humain, tu es démon. Je suis ton maître, tu es mon majordome ! »

Mais Ciel savait que ca ne servait à rien. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sebastian, et ils s'embrassèrent.

Tendrement, passionnément, langoureusement, amoureusement.

Ce n'était que deux corps qui réclamaient du plaisir. Deux corps qui se sentaient bien et s'accordaient bien ensemble.

« J'aime le luxe que vous êtes. J'ai déjà couché avec de nombreuses femmes et de nombreux hommes...Mais aucun de ces plats ne vous arrivaient à la cheville. Sur l'échiquier, vous êtes le Roi, le seul, l'unique. Si vous saviez comme je vous désire en ce moment même... »

« Je sais, je sens ta bosse ! »

Sebastian sourit de manière tendre, mais perverse à la fois. Il porta son maître et le déposa sur le bureau, se déshabillant ainsi que son maître. Puis, il se positionna entre ses jambes. Regardant la verge tendue, il se masturba quelques instants afin que son membre soit plus glissant.

Il positionna les deux fines jambes du comte sur ses épaules, et commença à lui faire l'amour, sauvagement. L'humain s'habitua à sa présence et écarta les fesses de son majordome pour le pénétrer de quelques doigts.

« Vous voulez vous occuper de moi ? » sourit Sebastian, en se retirant, sa substance coulant entre les jambes du plus jeune.

Ce dernier acquiesça timidement, et se plaça entre les deux jambes de Sebastian.

« Masturbez-moi et pénétrez-moi de quelques doigts... »

Ciel obéit. D'une main, il effectua de long vas et viens rapide et de l'autre, inséra trois doigts dans l'anus serré du diable. Tout en faisant cela, il espionna le démon dans la jouissance, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le pénétra avec son entre-jambe moyen.

« Hmmm...Bocchan, soyez brutal, vous êtes plutôt imposant, habituez-moi ! Hmm...oh oui, Bocchan ! » gémissait l'aîné.

Ciel fut rapide et brutal, puis jouit rapidement à l'intérieur, tout en avalant le sperme de son amant. Puis, ils recommencèrent, jusqu'à l'heure de ''l'enlèvement''...

…

Moi : -rouge comme une tomate-. Tu as fais exprès, espèce de sale...

Kiwi : -la stoppe d'une classe sur les fesses- Ca te rappelle quelque chose mon amour ?

Moi : -saute pour l'étrangler- Je te déteste !

-censure-

…

Merci pour vos lectures, je vous dis à la prochaine;p


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Apprendre que votre raison de vivre vous fait la tronche et vous ment...bah, ca donne des chapitres pourris ! Désolée, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, je viens d'apprendre qu'une personne à qui je faisais vraiment confiance, et à qui j'ai donné toute mon amour m'a menti...et me fais la tête alors que moi je lui dit la vérité depuis le début. Je lui fais confiance puis elle ose me dire de ne pas lui ''faire de crasse'' nan mais franchement...J'espère que tu lis ça, parce que tu n'étais pas connectée, mais sérieux, là...Je suis d'un naturel gentille, tout le monde me le dit, mais là...non, sérieux, non... Ca me soûle franchement, donc voilà, ayez en tête que je suis pas d'humeur...Voici le chapitre.

...

Lorsque Ciel se réveilla, il y avait de la pénombre, des chants qui résonnaient, des cris, des bruits de fouets. Le comte essayait de se lever, mais il était enchaîné à un mur.

Il remarqua autour de lui qu'il y avait des enfants qu'on violait, qu'on souillait...puis qu'on castrait avec des ustensiles à cuisine. Des cris à nouveau. Ciel ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

« Sebastian, c'est un ordre ! TUE-LES ! »

Le peu de lumière qui s'échappait des torches accrochées au murs rocheux, s'évaporèrent, puis tout devint noir.

Il y eu des bruits de bagarre, de chaînes, des cris...puis plus rien.

« Sé...Sebastian ? » demanda le comte, en bougeant un peu.

La pénombre était stressante. De plus, Sebastian ne répondait pas. Lui ayant ordonné de tuer tous ces individus...Le diable, après la tâche accomplie aurait du venir rassurer son amant, et le mettre en sécurité...Il aurait du...Mais non !

« Sebastian ? SEBASTIAN ? » paniqua le jeune aux cheveux gris perle.

Il y eu des bruits de talons, comme ce jour, et soudain, les torches se rallumèrent...

**20 démons aux talons et bottes crochues l'observaient,...et à leurs pieds...**

**IL Y AVAIT SEBASTIAN !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

Bonjour, je publie ce soir, parce que jusqu'à Lundi(voir plus longtemps) je ne pourrais pas publier (Ou si je publie, je ne serais pas très en forme). Je tiens aussi publiquement à m'excuser à mes lectrices d'avoir ''étalé mon linge sale'' devant vous, ce n'était pas très loquace de ma part. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser sincèrement à ma chérie, mon sale rat, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'ai tout expliqué sur FB, j'espère que ca ira, et que tes partiels aussi...N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, sache-le !

Bref, voici la suite, et merci pour vos reviews :

...

**Sebastian était amoché...**

Sebastian. Sebastian...

« Sebastian,...Sebastian ! NON ! NON! » cria Ciel, en essayant de se retirer des chaînes.

Les démons rigolèrent, et l'un deux attrapa le majordome par les cheveux. L'un des bêtes s'approcha de l'adolescent, pour attraper son visage en coupe.

« Bon, on va d'abord te retirer ce sceau...Puis, un des nôtres aura l'honneur de te prendre, corps et âme ! »

Ciel se débattit, tandis que derrière le démon aux plumes de corbeaux, le corps de Sebastian fut emporté. Une nouvelle bête s'approcha.

« Nathuselah m'a fait part de sa très grande envie de le prendre... »

Les deux démons revinrent sous forme humaines. Deux hommes, l'un brun roux et l'autre aux cheveux noirs bleutés apparurent.

« Tu vas faire connaissance avec Nathuselah, petit. »

…

La secte résidait dans des cavernes rocheuses humides. Une extrême fraîcheur flottait dans l'air, et l'humain trembla. Quelques torches éclairaient les zones sombres, tandis que des hurlements résonnaient.

Les deux démons et l'humain s'arrêtèrent devant une entrée sombre. Tout au bout du couloir, une lumière jaunâtre tiquait. Ciel fut poussé dans ce dernier, et se retrouva nez à nez, avec un homme. Grand. Mince. Ses cheveux étaient noirs-rouges. Ils étaient plaqués derrières ses oreilles. Ses yeux vermeils s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses lèvres rouges-sang. Il portait des vêtements de noble. Il avait une chemise noire et, par dessus, un veston rouge foncé en velours. Une pantalon de toile noire, ainsi que des chaussures italiennes rouge foncées terminaient le tout.

Il sourit, dévoilant des dents pointues impressionnante.

**« Bonjour mon mignon...Je m'appelle Nathuselah ! »**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Ca va beaucoup mieux, merci à celles qui s'en sont inquiétées. J'espère que vous accrochez vraiment car là, à partir du chapitre douze, on va passer dans un contexte très sadique et macabre...Donc voilà, je préfère vous prévenir. Brefouille, voici la suite :

…

**...Nathuselah ! **

Le démon regardait sa victime avec des yeux vitreux, un air cynique sur le visage. Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire face à lui, il était imposant. Pour Ciel, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le préoccupait...Sebastian était mort...et il servait certainement de pâtures aux rats d'égoux.

« Allons, approche ! » souriait Nathuselah, en l'encourageant.

Le comte était vraiment désemparé. Alors, la résistance qu'il s'était promis de s'imposer, disparut pour qu'il s'approche de l'enflure.

« Bien, nous allons te retirer ce vilain sceau ! » susurra le démon, en approchant ses griffes de l'œil souillé.

Ciel avait l'impression d'être paralysé, mais malgré tout, il réussi à échapper à son bourreau. Il se recula et commença à s'enfuir en direction de la sortie. Seulement, les deux bêtes l'attendaient au bout du couloir, et le maîtrisèrent.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent derrière son dos. Le rire de Nathuselah retentit dans les grottes...

…

Lorsque le comte rouvrit ses yeux, il était enchaîné à un lit luxueux. Son corps, presque nu, reposait sur des draps en satin bleu roi. Devant lui, au mur, Sebastian était accroché. Il semblait vidé de ses forces, et son torse était mutilé.

« Sebastian... ? » murmura le comte, épuisé.

« Ca ne sert à rien de l'invoquer, votre contrat est rompu...en revanche, commença Nathuselah en montrant sa main,...désormais...Tu m'appartiens ! »

Un sceau représentant un serpent apparu...

**Et l'oeil de Ciel se mit à brûler ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

...

Sebastian voyait la scène. On lui volait sa proie. A bout de force, mais encore capable, son aura démoniaque se rependait autour de lui. Ses yeux devinrent rouges clair, et des griffes apparurent. Nathuselah remarqua l'acharnement de la bête.

« Alors Sebastian ? Tu veux te rebeller ? Ne bouge pas et laisse moi m'occuper de ma gourmandise ! »

Sebastian n'écouta pas et commença à se délivrer, les chaînes tremblaient. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de force, mais pour son amant, il aurait tout fait...

Ciel pleurait sur le lit, tandis que Nathuselah se déshabillait. Il souriait de façon perverse, s'en était répugnant. Le comte aperçu la bosse du diable et entendait Sebastian crier...Des autres bêtes le retenait, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

« PERE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » hurla Sebastian, en tendant son bras valide vers Nathuselah.

…

**FLASHBACK / Point de vue Sebastian.**

En Enfer, il n'y pas de jours. Il n'y a que des nuits éternelles. Je m'en suis rendu compte bien vite. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais démon, le temps n'a plus de définition ici. Un homme aux cheveux rouges-noirs m'avait engendré, un démon venu s'abreuver.

Après avoir dévoré mon âme, il m'avait donné son sang, voulant une bête pour lui seul...et me voilà. J'étais particulier, unique, j'étais son ''fils''.

« Comment tu t'appelais, en tant qu'humain ? » me demanda mon ''père'', qui s'appelait Nathuselah.

Dans les grottes sombres et silencieuses, sa voix résonnait. S'en était effrayant.

« ...Charles Leeds. »

Il s'arrêta net et m'expliqua qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il fallait que je me cherche des contractants. De la nourriture, pour parler vulgairement. Eux seuls me nommeraient.

Depuis ce jour, je picorais de nombreuses âmes, j'étais incontrôlable, jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce que je le rentre...

**Lui, Ciel Phantomhive...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

...

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que j'étais démon, ou 3000 ans en Enfer. Le temps passe vite. J'avais déjà 50 contrats d'achevés. Ma vie de démon était tout bonnement malsaine. Je violais, tuais, pillais, effrayais, torturais...Bref, une routine pour les sombres bêtes que nous sommes.

Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans les environs des égouts, j'entendis, grâce à mon ouïe très fine, une voix suppliante.

« Je ferrais n'importe quoi...je vous en supplie, à l'aide ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant que d'autres rapaces ne viennent pour me voler ma proie. De plus...l'odeur de cette âme...était puissante et unique.

A une vitesse éclair, je me retrouvais dans une grande salle. Il y avait des gradins immenses. D'ici, un grand lustre aux bougies consommées dévoilait des cages, avec un autel sacrificiel au centre. Sous ce dernier, il y avait une marque.

Le jeune garçon qui avait imploré de l'aide se faisait graver cette marque au fer rouge. Son corps était luxueux, bien que souillé par du sang et du sperme. Des inconnus masqués rigolaient, tandis que l'un d'eux s'approchait avec un poignard.

Je soufflais toutes les bougies à une vitesse démoniaque, tuais les vulgaires individus masqués...et rallumais les bougies, d'un claquement de doigts. Il y avait des bouts de corps par ci et là, du sang. J'étais encore sous forme démoniaque, et je ne voulais pas effrayer cet enfant, enfin, pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il regardait autour de lui. De ma voix féline, je lui demandais si il serrait vraiment capable de tout donner...

« Comme quoi ? De l'argent ? »

Je rigolais. Malgré les choses immondes qu'il avait enduré, il restait innocent. S'en était presque touchant.

« Les démons se fichent de l'argent, donne moi ton âme ! Scellons un pacte, qu'en dis-tu ? Je serrais ton fidèle serviteur...jusqu'au jour où tu rendras ton dernier souffle et que je m'emparerais de ton âme ! »

**« C'est d'accord ! » **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : **

...

Nathuselah fixait son fils après son discours. Dans celui-ci, Sebastian révélait de manière implicite qu'il aimait son contractant. Ciel le regarda, et les yeux célestes se confondirent dans les yeux vermeils de Sebastian.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe.

« Ciel, je t'aime ! »

Tout cela annonçait un adieu. Ils allaient mourir. Sebastian démembré, Ciel violé puis castré pour finir en pâture. Son âme dévorée par le père de Sebastian.

« Sebastian, je t'aime ! »

Nathuselah sourit de toutes ses dents, il jubilait de plaisir. Soudain, Sebastian disparut en une fumée noire, et des cris se répercutèrent. Lorsque la lumière revint, Ciel était seul...que s'était-il passé ?

Il n'était plus enchaîné. Se levant avec difficulté, il parcourut les environs. Tous les démons étaient mort, tous les enfants...et Nathuselah. Sebastian avait disparu.

Ce fut finalement lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, toujours sans Sebastian que Ciel reçut une lettre...de Charles Leeds.

_« Mon amour..._

Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point. J'ai tué tout les démons, tout les enfants, même mon ''père'', Nathuselah. En faisant cela, j'ai usé toute ma force démoniaque et...je me suis réveillé en tant qu'humain.

Charles Leeds, vulgaire cocher de 25 ans. Je t'observe de temps en temps. Notre contrat n'existant plus, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je ne suis plus ton majordome.

Je t'aime, et si tu me demandes, je serais toujours là...

_Amoureusement,_

_Charles Leeds. »_

…

FIN XD !

(Ou pas ! Il y aura un épilogue!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue : **

...

2 semaines étaient passées. Ciel n'avait toujours pas revu Sebastian...enfin, Charles Leeds. Tanaka était donc son nouveau majordome, et le vieil homme n'avait pas interrogé le comte à propos de Sebastian.

Pour avouer, Charles lui manquait énormément. Il aurait voulu le revoir un peu, juste un peu...

« Monsieur ? » demanda Tanaka, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui, euh, oui, je me couche ! »

« Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves ! »

Le candélabre fut soufflé, et la nuit s'installa. Ciel ferma ses yeux, mais soudain, il y eut une bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le comte se redressa subitement et saisit son pistolet de dessous son oreiller.

Il se leva, calmant ses tremblements. Le bruit venait en fait du dressing adjacent à la noble chambre. Il y avait un peu de lumière...Prenant son courage à deux mains, il enfonça la porte et pointa son pistolet sur un homme...

Il portait un pardessus noir, son visage quelque peu dissimulé par ce dernier. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux, et sur sa tête, il y avait un haut de forme de couleur identique.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous avec ma chemise ? »

En effet, l'inconnu tenait une chemise beige du comte dans ses mains. Doucement, et sans dire de mot, il reposa les habits. Tout aussi silencieusement, il retira son haut de forme, ainsi que son pardessus.

«...Bonjour Ciel ! » le salua Charles, habillé de simple vêtements. Ses yeux étaient verts foncés.

L'instant qui suivit, Ciel était dans les bras de Charles.

…

« Mmmh, ah...oui, oh...nhm ! » gémissait Ciel, à quatre pattes devant son ex-démon.

Ce dernier avait le torse collé au dos de son amant, et effectuait de langoureux vas et viens. Après cette opération, longuement répétée, Charles allongea son amant sur le dos, embrassa ses lèvres et susurra :

**« I love you, my **_**Darkness**_** soul... ! »**


End file.
